<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sombra Fucked Up by DrackonicPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055598">Sombra Fucked Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrackonicPhoenix/pseuds/DrackonicPhoenix'>DrackonicPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Endearing Moments Between Moira and Sombra [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/F, Medical Drugs, Needles, Romance, Vomiting, previous moira/mercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrackonicPhoenix/pseuds/DrackonicPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction brought to you by two besties who have been rping Biohack content for a while now. We’ve decided to collect all our roleplays and put them together for you to enjoy as one fic! The perspective shifts between characters frequently since it was a Roleplay fair note!<br/>More to come ;). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela cameo thanks to Neshtaswritings!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Sombra | Olivia Colomar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Endearing Moments Between Moira and Sombra [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The geneticist was often holed up in her lab, many were happy to leave her alone to her experiments and devices. For which she was grateful, she was always a bit of a hermit and hated large social gathers and people in general - or so she said. That might not be... completely true. She did have some that she considered friends. But getting her to admit such loyalty, feelings, emotions about those people would be almost impossible. She couldn't afford to have feelings of any kind, not even friendship. They could be stolen away any minute by a lucky bullet. Gone, forever. Or simply grow tired of her and leave her alone once more, much like how Blackwatch had left her alone to face the cruelty of the world that viewed her as nothing more than a mad scientist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was fine, she'd prove them wrong, all of them...someday.  She did start to have some more company with that Dr. Siebren hanging around but he wasn't here today. She was happy for the peace and quiet to focus. Content to examine the newest batch of her modified nanites to see how they would react when in contact with metal. Would they still slowly drain the life out of the metal as they did to the flesh? Or would they simply fall apart and spill onto the ground? She put the vial of them down on the counter to type up her notes and hypothesis so far...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra was seated at her computer in her room typing away. She had a chat room up on one monitor and some coding on another. Multiple keyboards were hooked in and she swapped between the two. That was until she knocked the candle she had off of her desk. Flames sparked on the carpet and it triggered the sprinklers in her room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah ah fuck!" Sombra gritted her teeth as water from the sprinklers put out the fire and got all over her computer and more importantly her biotech. She fell to the ground spasming as every single connection struggled to stay online. She was able to send a distress signal to Moira before her connections shut down. The message was quick and simple reading,"help" and the exact coordinates of her location.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Moira had been contently typing away at her laptop about her most recent hypothesis. When a small ping notified her of a message, she was wearing her lab outfit today, having not planned on doing any fighting. Her display com unit flipped in front of her right eye showed an urgent message. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was from Sombra and simply read: </p>
<p>
  <em> - help, (along with coordinates.) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, "Never even a day of peace," she muttered replying back quickly with: </p>
<p>-<em> On my way, what happened? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snagged a freshly poured coffee from the counter of the small kitchenette along her way there, it probably belonged to someone else but she didn't care. As long as it wasn't Reaper she could handle their wrath later. And surely no one would know it was her who did it anyway...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some minutes later she arrived at the location, three hard knocks echoed, "Sombra its Moira, are you in there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no response. At least one that could be heard. The biotech was locked in place due to the connectors being fried and, not to mention, she couldn't reach the switch on her back to power the tech off. The room was visibly soaked and sparks could be heard from inside the room and the carpet had charred spots on it. Sombra was basically sitting in a small puddle of water that the carpet hadn’t absorbed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She waited, "Sombra?" A slight hint of worry in her voice, "I brought you coffee..." Nothing. "Sombra, I'm coming in." And that she did, swinging the door open so hard that it struck the opposite wall with a BANG! "This better be import- Shite Sombra!" She was next to her in an instant, coffee discarded onto the table, hands on her back looking for the switch, as soon as she found it she switched it off and began untangling her from the cables of the computers and chair that had fallen over. "Sombra can you hear me?" She should have brought her gear - <em> the one time I didn't bring it and look at what happens. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra's muscles relaxed slightly as the biotech was abruptly shut off although that didn't take away the amount of pain the ruined bio tech caused. Sparks had caused internal damage. A small noise came from Sombra's throat that sounded like a whine. "Moi Moi" was all she was able to get out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Irishwoman, having finally freed her from the cables, saw that there was only one thing to do... and she hated to do it because she knew someone, someone would see and she would surely never live it down. However, hearing the painful whine as Sombra stuttered out the nickname she had given Moira...she knew she had too. She didn't need coffee for this, she needed a whole bottle of wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quiet sigh escaped her, "Shh, save your breath Sombra. I will carry you back to my lab and heal you there. " She reassured her in a voice that was bordering almost motherly, almost . In one quick motion, she scooped up Sombra bridal style and ran down the hall back towards her lab as quickly as possible. If anyone got in her way she would simply barrel past them or run them down, no apologies. If they had an issue with it, she wouldn't hesitate to use her tall height to simply shove them out of the way. The woman was on a mission and she wasn't slowing down.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sombra didn't move much as Moira had carried her. It was just the natural movements from her limbs. Sombra, deep down, hated the fact she had to be carried, but she figured that the alternative was much much worse. It was a weak point and Sombra didn't like that one bit. She gritted her teeth as she brought her arms close to her chest so they weren't flailing causing more pain.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Talon healer could not have been more glad to be back in her lab and put the young woman down on the closest table. Luckily she had managed to avoid anyone important seeing that, so her pride was still mostly intact. "Don't move," she instructed, as if Sombra could move if she wanted too. Although the way Sombra was barely moving at all did worry her, and it made her want to tear out every damn fire alarm in the whole place. But for now, she had other things to do. Quickly grabbing her equipment and setting it on herself. She sprayed the healing nantites over Sombra starting from her head and going down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truth be told, she wasn't actually sure how it would affect her integrated tech and bionics...it should fix those in theory, but she had never tested it. At the very least, it would heal any damage and the source of her pain, which was the main priority right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Latino leaned her head to the side as Moira had placed her upon the table. She felt sleepy more than anything and any form of touch seemed painful. Even the table seemed to cause pain to the hacker. The nanites that Moira had sprayed on Sombra seemed to leave a slight yellowish tinge on Sombra's skin and didn't really do much. At this point, Sombra had just closed her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em> Dammit! </em> I was afraid that might happen. The nanites aren't programmed to fix your unique technology and since it’s integrated into your nervous system..." It was actually quite fascinating to Moria really - a problem yes - but one she hadn't known before. The scientist's desire for knowledge was large, this was a new angle a part of her design she hadn't considered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And truthfully under any other circumstances she might even smile, her curiosity sparked. But not this time, no instead she grew frustrated and angry. She wanted to throw her expensive equipment aside - because it wasn't helping Sombra at all. It was useless. But she withheld herself from being so brash, and didn't want to consider what was making her feel so... protective. She didn't have friends, she didn't need friends, Sombra <em> was not </em> her friend, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Expensive equipment was dropped to the floor carelessly as Moira removed the heavy machinery from her back. She turned back instead to a container of unprogrammed nanites that she was storing for later uses. She took it out and plugged it into the advanced computer Talon had so kindly provided to her, she typed away at it. "Perhaps I can reprogram them to repair bionics instead... If I give them your specific tech details and blueprints maybe... Maybe it'll work..." She muttered to herself in Irish for a few moments before she quickly removed a syringe, then proceeded to fill it with the newly programmed nanites.Turning she injected the nanites into Sombra's neck where it most likely to move the quickest to her bionic parts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra gave a groan of protest as she felt the pain in her neck from the needle and then... a burning sensation running through her body. The nanites were doing their job, yes but that didn't mean there wouldn’t be pain involved. Sombra didn't exactly understand why it hurt. After a few moments, her hand instinctively went to her neck where the burning sensation had started and she gave a sharp cry of pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moira's eyes widened, she hadn't expected pain, but it made sense now that she considered it... Sombra's tech was connected to her nervous system, therefore changing and fixing the tech could cause pain. She was quick to scramble over to the other side of the lab and opened a cupboard. She didn't keep that many painkillers honestly - she was a doctor, but a scientist - but she had something. The Irishwoman took the two pills and she poured some water from the sink carefully propped Sombra up. "Take these, and please, for the love of everyone, don't choke on it, it'll help," Moira instructed. If Sombra was unable to take them, Moira would probably resort to practically shoving them down her throat. There was a reason she never became a healer, she didn’t have particularly good manners...but, truth be told, some of that edge came from genuine concern for Sombra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra’s eyes were watering as Moira propped her up. Pills…. Moira wanted her to take pills? Was Moira insane? Sombra attempted to shake her head. The movement was extremely tense. She didn't feel like she could swallow anything, even if it would help her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moira looked at her, "Sombra these will help." She insisted in a firm voice. But the girl wasn't having any of it, the problem was, neither was Moira. "Try not to hate me after this, yes?" She said. Then without warning took hold of Sombra's face suddenly with her dark purple arm, then attempted to force her to take the pills anyway with her other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Wait what the fuck! </em> Sombra thought as she felt Moira trying to shove the pills down her throat. Unfortunately for Moira, Sombra had a hypersensitive gag reflex. She gagged a few times before emptying the contents of her stomach all over the scientist before promptly passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angela cameo thanks to Neshtaswritings, she has a archive account so go check her out! </p>
<p>Not really anything else to say except tw for needles in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira cursed long and hard, "Gods, I suck at being healer. Where is Angela when you need her? Oh fuck, shit..." She ran her hands through her hair and tugged her hair in frustration before going over to another cabinet. "Morphine...Morphine...There!" Setting up a IV Moira wasn't a totally incompetent healer after all as she was quick to set up an IV drip into one of Sombra's veins on her right arm. Sombra was soon out cold and Moira was left to worry over the woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a while later before Sombra had awoken. She gave a light groan, her head swimming. Everything felt a little lighter than usual. Multi colored lights swam across her vision and she had to shut her eyes again. She blinked again before looking at the IV in her arm. That was probably why she felt so weird. Wait, that would mean.... "Aunty?" Sombra said, in a soft but tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Moira's comm unit buzzed. She had received a new message. It wasn't too long of a wait after sending out the SOS to the only doctor that she knew who MIGHT help; Angela. Her message was simple.</p>
<p>
  <em>  -Alright, I'm uh...at the coordinates you gave me. I'm outside. If any of your 'friends' shoot me, I'll haunt you forever, Moira!- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Irish Doctor, at this point, had cleaned herself up and gotten a new lab coat. While they waited, she had checked on Sombra a few times while the younger woman was out. Although the morphine seemed to be doing its job. It gave Moira some sense of relief to see but she was far more worried than she'd ever admit, so much so, that she actually called for help and hoped beyond hope that no one important would hear about this... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing her name and a soft ping notifying her of Angela's message, she came out from a side room, gently placing a hand on Sombra's arm. Surprisingly, she didn’t argue about the 'Aunty' part, instead she smiled. It was a small, short-lived smile, "take it easy <em> leanbh(child) </em>" I'll be right back with some help shortly.” If Sombra could call her Aunty, Moira figured it was fair to call her child, though Sombra wasn't really a child anymore. She was a grown, beautiful woman - wherever that thought was going Moira shut it down quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried to look confident and not at all suspicious as she went to the side entrance to let Angela in, typing the code into the keypad, she opened the door. "You actually came, I'm surprised. I thought I ran out of all the mercy you were willing to give me, Angela." She said, pun intended fully as she attempted to take her arm and lead her down the hall. "Quick I don't want to hang around in the open like this. I need your...expertise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela was pulled in with a muttered curse. " Scheisse Moira! I wasn't expecting you to still be skulking around in shadows....I thought you'd get bored of the cloak and dagger routine." She sighed and glanced over to her, trying not to show too much emotion. "I will not betray my code: I will help those who need it...even for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least the shadows can't judge me." Moira replied but it was quiet, more to herself than anything. She led them down the hall, glancing left and right to be sure no one saw them. <em> Sombra could easily erase the camera's later, probably... </em>She thought to herself. "You and your moral high ground, one day your morals will betray you Angela. But today, I suppose I should be grateful." She said with a frown and soft sigh. Finally, they reached Moira's lab and she held the door open for Angela. Old habits die hard it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked in, giving her a scowl. An argument for another time, it seemed. Her eyes caught sight of Sombra, she sucked in a breath and swore under it. "What happened? What are her vitals!?" She asked, immediately coming over to assess the damage. She snapped open the small bag she brought, taking out a pair of gloves and medical scanner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra gave a small whine as Moira had tried to reassure her. Where was she going? When Angela showed up, Sombra gave a small protest. She knew Angela was a good medic but she didn't exactly know if she could trust her. "Moira why... Why is she here?" Sombra had to ask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra's vitals were stabilizing from the nanites, although they were still off. Sombra herself still felt extremely weak, possibly from the lack of substance in her stomach while her body tried fixing itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moira rolled her eyes as Angela bombarded her with questions, "The sprinklers in her room went off, she can't be in water. It messes up her biotech, as it's integrated into her nervous system... I tried using the Bionic healing on her, but it didn't work, the nanites aren't programmed to repair tech. I reprogrammed them, but I'm unsure if it worked. She's been out for awhile and I gave her a morphine IV drip to help with the pain..." The last part, Moira's voice softened, a look of concern crossed her face as she turned her focus to Sombra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is Angela, she's here to help, I... Trust her to do her job well and you should too." She said to the hacker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela nodded at the assessment. "Well you acted as well as you could, given the emergency and delicate situation." A compliment? Perhaps. She pushed past Moira, producing a tub of blank nanites and popping it in the reprogrammer. "But you weren't compensating for her custom biotech. It's all based on commercial hardware, but the software's all custom...making this harder but doable." She bent over the computer, taping away, muttering to herself. "Let the Morphine drip out, and then give her 10ccs of ringer's lactate. it was quick thinking to use it, but it will put too much of a strain on her system. I should be able to manage the pain with....and done!" She pulled out the capsule, holding it up. "An aerosol distribution might be best, wouldn't you agree, doctor?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra gave a small huff. She didn't exactly like who she was getting help from but she didn't exactly have a choice. She leaned her head back looking at a wall as the two worked zoning out again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The geneticist raised her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't make any comments preferring to at least attempt to stay on Angela's good side while the healer was working on Sombra. "Indeed, in my haste I did not take that into consideration. In the future I shall make a special batch with her tech in mind." She said watching the Swiss woman work, it was always an impressive sight to see how quickly Angela could adapt to the situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moira was already on it as soon as the words left the younger woman's mouth, removing the morphine drip once it was emptied, cleaning Sombra's arm and then replacing the IV with 10ccs of lactate. "Sombra how are you feeling?" She asked, turning back to Angela, nodding, "I do agree." She then grabbed her equipment, years of putting it on meant she could get it on herself rather quickly. Turning her back to Angela once it was in place "replace the capsule in the back with that one you just made, and I can administer it in an Aerosol form with my bionic grasp."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, of course, your ONE invention which could have done good..." She sucked in a breath. "Another time." She walked up and replaced the capsules. "There. I'm sure you know the best means of administration Doctor. And I agree that some preventative measures could be taken for the future." She watched her work, quirking a brow at Sombra's reactions. She understood their opposition, but she'd never understand the hacker's motivations. She was too much a cipher of a woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cleared her throat. "Now....I won't be getting into any physical danger here, will I?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra looked back over to Moira as she spoke her eyes a little unfocused."I feel like I forgot to update my antivirus." She muttered "What's that up" there she pointed to the sky where there was absolutely nothing. "It's so sparkly" Sombra then giggled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She frowned, giving Angela a look, "not here please Angela," she sighed. A raised eyebrow, was that meant seriously or sarcastically she wasn't sure but chose to make no comment. "Indeed," the less times Mercy had to come here to clean up Moira's mistakes, the better in the geneticist's view. She then turned her focus to Sombra, much like earlier she sprayed her with the new nanites from top to bottom giving them time to settle in and get to work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked at the hacker, looking up at the roof, then back at her. "That's a roof Sombra, are you alright?" She placed her left hand on the hacker's forehead checking for temperature.</p>
<p>"I will escort you out Angela, if anyone causes us trouble they will have to talk to me first." She said it with a hint of a darker tone, voice low. Before bouncing back to her normal stoicness, "you don't think she could have gotten a fever do you?" She asked the healer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait does she have one!?" Angela frowned, taking a step towards her. "Visual hallucinations? Hmm, that's also not good. She took out her medical device and scanned her over, pursing her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's big and fuzzy" Sombra said reaching a hand out and wincing as nanities were sprayed on her. "Hey stop spaying me I'm not a misbehaving dog puta" Sombra pouted before looking absolutely lost at the ceiling again. "It's gone...what...?"  The hacker didn't have a fever at all it was just a side effect to her medication</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No... But she's acting very strange. Drunk like." Moira said, then it dawned on her looking at the empty morphine bag she dropped into the sink "... It's from the Morphine" she said in realization. She frowned at Sombra, "I'm not -" but gave up, figuring the girl probably didn't know what was going on in her current state anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anglea facepalmed " Na sicher !!! The obvious solution is as usual! I was overthinking it, head in the clouds." She smiled at Moira. "Just like that time we nearly flooded the kitchen!" She laughed, starting to pack up her stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sombra looked saddened before drawing her attention to something else entirely. She had to admit she was feeling quite a bit better besides the most obvious issue at the moment. "Moira nearly flooded a kitchen?" Sombra asked noisily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moira relaxed now that it seemed like Sombra was finally better, and no longer in danger. She let out a long breath, a low chuckle escaped her. "Yes back in the old days we got into quite a bit of trouble..." She said as she took off her gear putting it away on a rack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To be fair, we nearly flooded the kitchen." Angela corrected. "Well, she's looking better, what plans do you have to prevent this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Moi Moi and Angie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sombra began singing and looking between the two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my gods, Sombra no, we're way past the kissing phase and into the divorced stage." Moira said with a sigh, running her hand through her short ginger hair. "I shall make an extra batch of the reprogrammed nanites, and have those sprinklers removed from her room. I'm not totally incompetent you know." She said turning to the healer with a small smirk, and a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela was going to protest, then she heard the singing. Her eyes slowly slid over to the hacker. "I...." She facepalmed. " Ach du lieber Gott !!!" Taking a moment to let that pass, she looked at Moira. "Stop assuming I am mocking you for something, Moira! I was just asking!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Awww, but Moira I've seen your browsing history" Sombra pouted looking at Moira. "I haven't looked at hers yet but I'm sure I'd find a similar outcome" Sombra said teasingly with a stupid looking smile on her face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moira visibly flinched at that, and scoffed turning her back to Angela to organize the nearest desk with more force than necessary. She took her annoyance out on poor innocent papers. But that was stopped by Sombra's teasing, her cheeks heated up suddenly, a shade more red than before. "Sombra, this discussion is over, you will not speak about my browsing history anymore. Come Angela we should get you out of here before someone less understanding comes in..." She held the door open for the healer and made 'shooing' motions towards the exit. Eager to get Angela out of earshot of the hacker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine fine fine!" Angela tucked the bag up under her arm, following where indicated. After a few moments of walking silently, Angela drew in a breath. "It was...refreshing to work with you again, doctor. I missed how orderly your lab is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moira stiffened at the compliment, then slowly relaxed taking a few seconds to reply. "I have to say I missed how quick you are on your feet, it's nice having another equally intelligent mind in the lab to work with. Maybe under different circumstances next time, yes?" She said, glancing down at the healer, leading her to the side entrance once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela stepped through it. "I don't' make light of my vows, Moira. If ever it is needed, I will help." She turned back to face her, opening her mouth as if she was going to say something, then she stopped herself. "Take care of yourself, Dr. O'Deorain." She said in a stiff tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, "You too Dr. Ziegler." She went to close the door but paused for a second, then turned back. "... And thank you Angela." She said it more quietly but with emotion, then quickly closed the door before she could say anything else. Heading back to her lab.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>